Fucking Perfect
by Emo.16
Summary: CONCOURS "Pour l'instant, il ne se prenait pas la tête non. La tête il l'avait dans les étoiles, devant cette perfection de mère Nature. " Des mois, oh oui, des mois qu'il fantasmait sur l'apprenti chirurgien. Peut être était-il temps de tenter sa chance ? Yaoi! Kidd/Law Marco/Ace


**Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoila avec une nouvelle fanfiction pour le concours de Nathdawn , Lisen-Chan et Sinasta. Et oui je le poste la veille de la date limite, je m'y prends toujours très à l'avance !**

**Alors, j'ai participé à ce concours parce que moi aussi, je trouve que le fandom One Piece s'essouffle incroyablement vite et d'un degré impressionnant par rapport aux autres ! J'ai donc voulu apporter moi aussi une touche d'originalité en participant au concours, et peut être pour redonner espoir à certains auteurs qui ont perdus espoirs !**

**Néanmoins, les faits sont là. J'ai beaucoup décroché de One Piece ces derniers temps. Enfaite ça fait déjà assez longtemps, y'a quelques mois, mais sur un coup de tête, j'ai quand même poster ma candidature.**

**En ce moment, je suis plus Avengers et Seigneur Des Anneaux/Hobbit. J'aime toujours autant le manga One Piece, mais les fanfics… J'ai du mal. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire un One Shot Onepiecien. Je me suis retrouvé devant ma page blanche, et je me suis retrouvé bien bête. Je n'avais pas très envie d'écrire.**

**Bon finalement, pendant que mes doigts dansaient sur mon clavier (En trèèèès mauvais état soi dit en passant), j'y est quand même pris du plaisir, parce que j'ai écris sur mon couple préféré : Le Kidd x Law ! Mais malheureusement pas autant que j'avais espéré…**

**Donc ne vous étonnez pas si ce One Shot vous parait plutôt d'une qualité faible par rapport aux autre, quand l'envie vous manque, c'est compliqué de pondre un texte très agréable à lire ! (Je pense pas que ce soit une horreur, mais voilà).. Mais j'ai dis que je le ferais, et je tiens parole !**

**Voilà, j'ai finis mon spitch, merci et j'espère quand meme une bonne lecture. Et encore merci à Nathdawn, Lisen-Chan et Sinasta d'essayer de faire revivre ce fandom, Kiss !**

* * *

_Fucking Perfect._

Eustass observait. Tranquillement, sans se prendre la tête. Enfin un peu quand même, suivant le point de vue.

Devant lui, il y'avait la source de tous ses fantasmes. De tous ses rêves, de toutes ses espérances, de tous ses espoirs les plus profonds. Pour l'instant, il ne se prenait pas la tête non. La tête il l'avait dans les étoiles, devant cette perfection de mère Nature.

Et pourtant, Trafalgar ne faisait que s'acheter un sandwich. Et poulet-mayo-tomates, pas des plus sexy. Enfin bref, ça n'empêchait pas Kidd d'être en extase total.

Tellement perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne sentit même pas le pachiderme qui s'affala littéralement sur le banc qu'il avait déclamé comme étant à lui y'a quelque mois, terrifiant les petits cinquièmes du collège tranquillement assis dessus. C'était son banc à lui, point.

_ Yo Kiddy! Comment çava?!

Les yeux jaunes se plissèrent légèrement au surnom qui lui était attribué.

_ Ta gueule, tu me gâches mon seul moment de plaisir de la journée. Va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Rooooh! Encore en train de mater ton apprenti médecin! Est ce qui t'a regardé au moins une fois en une semaine?

_ Ses yeux ont croisé les miens exactement quatre fois en une semaine.

_ Hoho, progression.

Ace eu un petit sourire en coin. Ahlala, Kidd et son psychopate d'infirmier -Si il en croyait les rumeurs-, c'était tout une histoire! Enfin, si histoire il y'avait.. Car pour l'instant, à par l'observer à longueur de journée franchement pas discrètement, le roux ne faisait pas grand chose...

Pour que son ami se montre si timide, c'est qu'il devait être vraiment amoureux..

_ T'as pas rendez vous avec ton papi ?

_ L'appelle pas comme ça! Grogna Ace.

_ Excuse mais elle est glauque ton histoire! Tu sais quel âge il a au moins ?

_ Exagère pas ! Il a au max 30-35 ans, c'est pas si vieux...

Le roux secoua la tête. La vie sexuel de son pote ne le regardait pas après tout. C'était devenu un peu trop glauque pour lui à partir du moment ou il avait commencait à fréquenter le "papi" comme il aimait l'appeller. C'était quand même son prof de maths merde!

_ Et pour répondre, ouais, j'ai rendez vous avec lui dans 20 minutes à son appart. Et puisque ma présence semble déranger monsieur, je crois que j'vais partir tout de suite. Aurevoir mon sucre d'orge!

_ S'lut.

Ace partit, plus véxé qu'il n'en avait l'air. Mais Kidd s'en fichait pas mal.

Trafalgar, à moitié couché sur le banc opposé à lui, croquait à pleine dent dans son repas, un livre de médecine ouvert sur les genoux.

Avec un soupir rêveur, Kidd s'imagina que la petite goutte de sauce mayonnaise qui coulait le long du menton du brun était autre chose, qui lui était bien plus personnel...

Son pantalon commençait à devenir étroit. _Et merde._

* * *

_ Marco.. Marco arrête.. C'est pas sérieux..

Une main joueuse descendit le long du pantalon du plus jeune. Les doigts expérimentés chatouillèrent l'intérieur des cuisses, les paumes brulantes aggripèrent les molets, sous les gémissement de contentement du plus jeune. D'un geste sec, il tira Ace sous lui, le soumettant complètement.

Le sourire béat du plus jeune le faisait ressembler à un BN vivant.

Le pantalon fut vite jeté à terre, suivit par le T shirt que le brun avait enfin consentit à porter, ainsi que son chapeau et son caleçon. Il fit la moue.

_ Pourquoi j'suis le seul à poil?..

_ Patience, j'arrive. Sourit le professeur.

_ Bah arrive maintenant chais pas prend le TGV! J'en peux plus là ça fait une semaine que je t'ai pas touché! J'vais crever si ça continue.. !

Ne compatissant pas le moins du monde, Marco prit le temps d'enlever délicatement un par un les boutons de sa chemise, avant qu'elle ne subisse le même sort que tous ses congénères. C'est à dire servir de serpillière pour le salon de l'ananas sur pattes.

Le blond fut rapidement nu à son tour, et se pencha vers les lèvres du plus jeune.

_ Tu verras, tu vas encore plus les aimer tes cours de maths privés.

Le brun gémit tendrement, quand une chaude paire de lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, plus petites et plus charnues. Dans quelques minutes, il ne saurait même plus quel était son prénom...

* * *

**_La première fois que Kidd est Law s'étaient rencontrés, s'étaient au beau milieu du couloir du deuxième étage. _**

Kidd quitta la salle de cours les sourcils froncés. 13. Il avait eu 13. Et pas sur 30 ou sur 40. Sur vingt.

Par le string à froufrou du vieux Barbe Blanche, comment c'était possible?

Il était tellement concentré sur sa copie, qu'il percuta quelqu'un violemment, qui ne faisait apparemment pas plus attention que lui. Il tomba violemment sur le coccix, une douleur lacinante lui traversa la colonne vertebral. Il jura furieusement.

_ Et enfoiré tu peux pas faire attention ? Regarde ou tu marche la prochaine...

Le roux s'arrête nêt dans son élan.

Son coeur fit une rapide partie de un deux trois soleil, se figeant brutalement. _Oh putain de merde. Oh putain de merde._

Il venait de percuter l'objet de ses désirs depuis plusieurs mois, celui qui encombrait toutes ses pensées. Trafalgar. _Trafalgar Law_.

Le brun sembla un peu sonné quelques instant, par terre au milieu du couloir. Après quelques secondes, il releva un regard surpris vers le roux, qui ressemblait plus à un poisson rouge qu'autre chose en ce moment.

Law se massa le dos douloureusement. Le roux était un minimum rembourré avec tous ses muscles, lui n'avait pas était si gâté.. Il se releva, ramassant deux de ses bouquins qui étaient tombés de son sac, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. J'était plongé dans mon bouquin. Mais si je peux me permettre, toi non plus tu regardais pas ou tu allais, fais attention la prochaine fois.

Kidd ne put qu'hocher lentement la tête, incapable de dire un mot. Toute l'infime intelligence qu'il avait réussi à rassembler pendant le cours de sa vie avait quitté son petit cerveau bien inutile.

_ Bon bah, faut que j'y aille. Tchao. Et lève la tête maitenant, promis je ferais pareil!

Sur ces mots qui parurent un peu trop précipités pour Kidd -Mais peut être n'était ce qu'une impression ?- Le brun repartit dans sa direction opposé, la démarche rapide.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour le rattraper, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, juste pour le retenir, mais seul un gargouillement incompréhensible s'échappa.

Le brun s'était adressé à lui directement. Ils avaient franchis le cap de la première rencontre. Le roux grimaca.

Il lui avait foncé dedans, l'avait traité d'enfoiré, et aurait pu poser sa candidature au concours de la carpe la plus ridicule d'Atlantique.

C'était très loin de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Mais c'est ce qui s'était passé. Fuck. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à lui.

* * *

**_Le deuxième fois que Kidd et Law s'étaient revus, c'était à la cafétéria._**

Kidd chercha du regard une table, avant de pester. Toutes étaient pleines, et à part la table du fond près d'une plante verte, il ne pourrait s'asseoir nul part. Mais vu l'état des chaises et le taboulé éparpillé tout autour, il allait remettre cette option à plus tard. Soudain, ses yeux accrochèrent une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. -Physiquement du moins-

Law était assit, seul. Et il y'avait une chaise à côté de lui. Sans personne dessus.

_"Mon gars, c'est le moment de saisir ta chance."_

La timidité pouvait aller se faire foutre, son père l'avait bien élever avant de mourir.

_Hum, salut. Est ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

Le brun leva la tête vers lui, le regardant avec surprise.

_Bien sûr.

Law était pour le moins perturbé, et un regard attentive aurait pu remarquer un léger malaise dans ses mouvements. Il avait bien remarqué que toutes les places étaient prises, mais si il avait su que le roux viendrait s'asseoir à ses côtés alors qu'habituellement personne n'osait l'approcher à moins de deux mètres, ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait taillé la route.

Parce que maintenant que le grand roux était en face de lui, il était comme un grand panneau clignotant avec "REGARDE LA REALITE EN FACE" écrit en plein milieu.

L'apprenti chirurgien était vraiment _très mal à l'aise_. Vraiment très très mal à l'aise. Son cerveau d'habitude si vif était plongé dans un profond brouillard, et les regards en coins que lui lançait l'autre étudiant ne l'aidait pas.

Avant l'incident de l'autre jour, Law n'avait jamais vraiment fais attention à cet ado au cheveux rouges explosés, aux manières de néandertals et au torse imperbe parfaitement dessiné dont il faisait profité la vue à tout le monde.

Leur legard s'étaient croisés, deux ou trois fois. Comme beaucoup d'autre gens. A part une forte intrigation, il ne s'était pas arrêté sur le cas de Eustass Kidd, il avait des choses plus importantes à penser.

Mais l'autre jour dans le couloir, quand sa peau avait touché la sienne, quand ses yeux avaient plongés dans les siens, que ses paroles lui avaient étaient adressées... La curiosité s'était installé.

Depuis, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'envoyer au roux un petit coup d'oeil à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans son champs de vision. Et peut être ce n'était qu'une impression, mais il lui semblait que le plus jeune ne l'ignorait pas non plus..

_Euh excuse, tu mange pas ta poire ?

_Non. Je déteste les poires.

_..Pourquoi t'en a pris une alors ?

_Les gens n'ont pas besoin de savoir que je n'aime pas ce fruit.

Kidd cligna des yeux, très surpris. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait.

_Ok.. J'peux la prendre, et ta serviette ? J'ai oublié d'en prendre une.

_Vas-y...

Un silence gêné s'installa, seulement troublé par les conversations autour, et les petits bip régulier des touches de Law, qui s'était plongé dans son téléphone, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Au bout de quelques minutes, après un maigre repas, le roux reposa ce qu'il restait du fruit.

_Bon bah j'y vais, j'ai cours là.. Salut.

_Tchao.

Ce n'est que quand l'étudiant aux cheveux roux fut suffisemment éloigné, et que Law prit son plateau pour partir à son tour, qu'il le remarqua.

Sur la serviette en papier, soigneusement pliée et apparemment pas utilisée, se trouvait une inscription écrite à l'encre bleue.

06******85

Un numéro de téléphone.

* * *

_**La troisième fois, c'était au café à côté d'un square peu fréquenté par les jeunes de leur âge, à l'abri des regards.**_

_Tu es quelqu'un de discret, Eustass. Comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuses.

_De quoi tu parles ?

_Le numéro de téléphone sur la serviette en papier. D'habitude quand on fait ce genre de chose, surtout en face de moi, je le remarque. Pas cette fois..

_Est ce que tu aurais préféré que j'te laisse la serviette sans rien dessus ?

_Si c'était le cas, je ne pense pas que je serais ici à l'heure qu'il est, alors que je pourrais être chez moi devant Saw ou American History X.

Kidd sourit légèrement, plus gêné qu'il n'y paraissait.

_J'sais que c'est bizarre et tout mais... J'avais envie qu'on passe un moment tout les deux.

_Est ce que tu sais au moins comment je m'appelle ?

_Bien sûr que je le sais, Trafalgar Law.

_Oh. Tu t'es donc renseigné sur moi.

_Toi aussi. J't'ai pas donné mon prénom à ce que je sache.

_Tu marques un point..

L'ambiance était plus légère, soulageant infiniment les deux étudiants, qui ne se sentait tout deux pas très à l'aise niveau relation humaine. Ils avaient au moins ça en commun, ils l'avaient vite compris.

_Parle moi un peu de toi. Ou est ce que tu vis?

_Rue Saint Lyn, pas très loin de la gare. Je vis seul. J'ai pas de famille. Et toi ?

_Oh.. Moi je vis rue Cerbaine, à côté de la Mairie.

Kidd écarquilla les yeux.

_Rue Cerbaine ? Whoah, c'est les riches qui vivent la bas !

Si cela aurait était quelqu'un d'autre que Law qu'il avait eu en face, la remarque serait certainement mal passé. Mais heureusement pour lui, Trafalgar n'était pas du genre à prendre mal les remarques quelques peu déplacé mais direct et spontané des gens qui l'entouraient.

_Effectivement... Moi non plus je n'ai pas de.. "Famille". J'ai était adopté enfant par l'homme qui tient la grande villa derrière les petites habitations, tu dois le connaître, c'est lui qui gère la compagnie pétrolière du coin.

Cette fois ci, le roux était vraiment sur le cul.

_Tu veux dire.. Que t'es le fils adoptif de Donquixote Doflamingo? Est ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? Ce mec est le gars le plus influent de la région! Et sûrement un des commercials les plus puissants du pays entier, comment tu peux être son fils? Je lis les journaux, j'mate la télé et tout, et pourtant j'ai jamais entendu parler de toi.

_Je préfère rester discret. Les paparazzis, c'est pas mon truc.

Le roux déglutit quand il réalisa qu'il était en train de prendre un café avec le fils adoptif de Donquixote Doflamingo. Y'a pas à dire, il avait dégôté la une perle rare..

* * *

_T'es dingue j'peux pas accepter.

_Pourquoi pas ?

_Je peux pas c'est tout.

_Quoi ? C'est ton père c'est ça? C'est pas grave, t'as qu'a pas lui montrer et ça passe crème.

_C'est hors de question. Si je reçois un cadeau comme ça, je dois le porter tout le temps et j'refuse de le cacher à mon père. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente?

_Bah ouais c'est moi qui l'ai faite.

Kidd, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, offrit la gourmette à Law, d'un geste presque rituel. Sur le dessus, "EUSTASS KIDD" y était gravé.

Tout deux savaient ce que ça représentait.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Un mois qu'ils filaient le parfait amour. A leur façon certes, mais quand même.

Et Doflamingo n'en savait toujours rien.

Au fil du temps, le roux avait compris que si il y'avait bien un sujet tabou chez son amant, c'était son père adoptif. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la vie de Law jusqu'à très récemment, mais les bleus qu'il retrouvait au creux des hanches ou au coin de l'épaule lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Et la seule chose qui le retenait, c'était le regard du brun, doux et inquiet, qui lui implorait silencieusement non.

Le pire avait était quand il lui avait dit cette phrase maudite, qui l'avait laissé plus pensive que jamais.

_**« L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime. »**_

Il était évident que le brun avait fait référence à son père, et Kidd avait peur de comprendre ce que son amant voulait dire par là..

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant passer Ace, tout feu tout flamme, un sourire jusqu'au lèvre. Quand il les aperçut, son sourire s'élargit d'avantage.

_Yo les gars ! Ca va ? Attendez laissez moi devinez, j'ai interrompu une discussion importante c'est ça ? Chuis désolé !

_Laisse moi deviner tu reviens de chez Monsieur Phoenix _(NDA: Rien trouvé de mieux désolé..^^)_ pour être de si bon humeur si tôt le matin ? Tenta Law.

_Bingo! J'ai passé la nuit chez lui! C'est vraiment le mec parfait.. Termina le brun aux tâches de rousseurs rêveusement. J'ai eu de la chance de l'avoir comme prof cette année! T'imagine si je serais tombé avec le vieux Smoker ? Brrr, j'me serais jeté du haut du toit avant la fin de la première semaine!

Kidd éclata de rire, Law aussi. Leur ami avait toujours le don de les faire beaucoup rire. La sonnerie retentit, tiré d'une chanson classique que tous avaient au moins une fois appris en musique.

_T'as quoi ?

_Histoire et toi ?

_Techno..

__Haha,_ bonne chance..

Law posa un baisée papillon sur les lèvres du brun, qui le réceptionna avec tendresse. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur sa taille, quand un raclement de gorge de Ace les fit revenir à la réalité.

_J'te vois ce midi.

_A tout à l'heure, bon courage.

Kidd hocha la tête.

Ils ne s'étaient pas encore dis je t'aime, mais ni lui, ni l'apprenti chirurgien n'avaient besoin de mots pour exprimer leurs sentiments. Les petits geste du quotidien, les regards et les attentions suffisaient. Ni plus, ni moins.

_Bouge on va être en retard!

Le roux en avait rêvé, de cette idylle avec son brun. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait il ne comptait pas la laisser lui filer entre les doigts. Peu importe Doflamingo, peu importe ces foutus cours qu'il était obligé de suivre. Tant qu'il tiendrait Law entre ses bras encore un peu, le soleil continuerait à le réchauffer.

C'est tout ce qui comptait. Pour l'instant, tout était bien.

Il se laissa entraîner par Ace, ils étaient les dernières élèves du couloir.

**Sa paume, intime et secrète, vint frôler ses lèvres encore chaudes.**

**_Fin._**

* * *

**Est ce que j'ai quand même le droit à vos avis .. :P ? Lâchez vous, la case review en bas est faîte pour ça! Même si c'est pas grand chose, prenez le temps de mettre un petit mot, prenez en compte le travail de l'auteur, un mot d'encouragement fait toujours plaisir! Tchao ! ;)**

**'Emo.16**


End file.
